Je souhaite une autre vie
by raikov9
Summary: Kurogane et Fye à Nihon, plus pleins d'embûches...yaoi Kuro/OC, Fye/ OC Fye/Kuro  ?  :P
1. Un chemin bien étrange

**Voila, une petite histoire qui sera assez courte et que je publie en petits chapitres, pour être sûre de pouvoir poster au moins un petit quelque chose chaque semaine...**

**Le pairing est un Kuro/Fye difficile lol, mais un Kuro/fye quand même!**

**Bonne lecture.**

Ah et passez sur mon profil pour lire ma BD yaoi! Sinon je sors mon fouet rose Hello Kitty! Bawahahahaha! XD

Et c'est là que vous me dites que vous avez toutes des tendances SM! XD

* * *

><p>A Nihon, le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, étendant ses rayons tiède au travers des vertes contrées.<p>

Kurogane pris une profonde inspiration, l'air encore frais de ce mois d'avril lui revigorait les sens.

Il referme le shoji (1) de ses appartements derrière lui, empruntant paisiblement l'engawa(2) jusqu'à une autre petite maison isolée, qui ressemblait plus à une simple pièce isolée, elle servait à prendre le thé, à petit déjeuner, un peu à l'écart de tous.

Arrivé devant celle-ci, Kurogane fit coulisser le shoji facilement.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la pièce, une présence peu habituelle à cette heure-ci vint troubler son train-train quotidien.

Il hésita une seconde, mais finit par entrer.

- Fye ? Que fais-tu à cette heure-ci ?

Deux yeux azurs se levèrent vers lui, de grosses cernes soulignaient le beaux regard.

- Je n'ai pas réussit à dormir, alors j'ai décidé de prendre mon petit déjeuner, tu veux du thé ?

Kurogane hocha sèchement la tête et vint s'asseoir en face du blond.

Fye portait toujours son yukata de nuit, il parlait lentement et avec un peu de difficulté, preuve qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux, Fye attrapa un gros bol, Kurogane aimait toujours prendre son premier thé de la journée dans ce genre de bol.

Ce dernier soupira discrètement, en réalité, c'était _lui_ qui évitait le blond depuis un certain temps...A cause...De quelque chose qui s'était passé...Et il n'avait aucune envie d'y repenser...

Le ninja remercia le blond quand il lui tendit son bol, et commença à siroter le liquide brûlant et parfumé à la fraise.

- C'est pas vrai, tu peux pas t'empêcher de fourrer des fraises dans tous ce que tu prépares, taquina le brun dans un souci d'adoucir l'atmosphère un peu...Froide.

Le blond esquissa un sourire sans joie et demanda :

- Tu donnes des cours aujourd'hui ?

- Non, j'ai pris un jour de congé pour pouvoir m'entraîner, dit le brun en reposant son bol.

Kurogane était devenu professeur particulier d'art martiaux.

Il était payé assez cher, et distillait ses connaissances auprès des soldats d'élite qui parfois, parcourait le pays entier pour lui, c'était un honneur d'être le disciple, ou ne serait-ce que l'élève le temps d'une semaine de Kurogane sensei.

- Et toi, tu travailles ?

- Non, je pense me reposer, sauf en cas d'urgence bien sûr...

Fye était devenu l'assistant du médecin de la cour impériale, ses pouvoirs magique étant d'une précieuse aide, il était ravi de pouvoir aider le peuple qui l'avait accueillit les bras ouvert.

Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi se dire à présent, et la tension de la pièce ne faisait qu'augmenter l'inconfort de l'un comme de l'autre.

Kurogane soupira de nouveau.

- Fye, tu n'as pas l'air bien ses derniers temps, le brun s'arrêta soudainement mais continua...Si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolée.

La lueur dans le regard azuré se durcit.

Le blond se leva brutalement, renversant son bol dans le mouvement.

- Ca t'amuse de me prendre pour un con, hein ?

La phrase n'avait pas été hurler, juste murmurer, balancer avec froideur, les yeux bleus transperçaient ceux grenat du brun...

Fye se détourna et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Kurogane resta cois un instant à continuer de fixer la porte par laquelle son ancien compagnon de voyage venait de s'éclipser et il murmura :

- Je ne voulais pas ça...Je suis...

* * *

><p><strong><em>2h plus tard...<em>**

Kurogane, torse nu, pourfendait l'air avec son katana.

L'air serein et le dos droit, sa stature imposait le respect...Il se trouvait seul dans le petite cour qui appartenait au dojo familial, il n'y avait pas meilleur condition pour s'entrainer correctement et pourtant.

Il planta son katana dans la terre et souffla brusquement...

Quand des hurlements raisonnèrent dans sa maison juste derrière le dojo, son fils de deux mois, Yoshio, venait de se réveiller...

Et alors qu'il traversait son dojo pour se rendre chez lui, deux personne l'attendait déjà, Yoshio dans les bras de sa maman, Sumiré.

* * *

><p>(1)les <strong>shojis<strong> sont les portes coulissante des maisons traditionnelles japonaise, et (2)l'**engawa**, c'est le petit ponton qui encercle ces mêmes maison...

_A suivre..._

_Pourquoi Fye à l'air d'en vouloir autant à Kurogane? En réalité? Qu'est-ce qui fait que Kurogane cherche à éviter Fye à présent?_


	2. Je ne suis pas comme toi

**Salut les gens !**

**Un petit mot pour vous dire que je suis trop contente !**

**J'ai enfin repris goût a TRC, totalement ! ^^**

**Y'a quelques jours je souhaitais dessiner Kuro-chan, et donc pour me remettre dans le bain j'ai feuilleté quelques tomes, bon...J'me suis attardé sur les moments kuro-Fyesque hein, désolée mais j'ai jamais pu supporté Shaolan et Sakura, enfin surtout Sakura huhuhu !**

**Bref, BOUM, je suis retombé dans le Kuro-Fye ce qui m'a redonné des idées^^**

**Donc voilouuuu, bonne lecture !;)**

* * *

><p>Fye écrasait rudement la plante dans le mortier.<p>

Le médecin de la cour Imperial lui avait laissé le soin de préparer les pommades chauffantes, très pratique pour relaxer les muscles tendus des guerriers.

D'ailleurs, cette commande spéciale était pour une personne tout aussi spéciale.

Le blond reposa le pilon, le mouvement continu commençait à rendre son bras douloureux, il se massa l'épaule et pratiqua un mouvement circulaire pour tenter de l'apaiser, finalement, il se ferait peut-être une pommade pour lui aussi.

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre son travail quand le shoji glissa, laissant pénétrer Akitsuna.

- Fye san, tu as fini les pommades ?

- Aki san, hn, bientôt, pourquoi ?

- Kuro m'a demandé de venir en chercher une demi-douzaine, tu le connais, il s'entraine comme un fou ces derniers temps ! Je suis sur que c'est pour s'éviter la corvée de s'occuper de son fils, plaisanta Akitsuna.

Fye sourit légèrement.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Kuro chan est un bon père...

- Ce n'était qu'une boutade, précisa Akitsuna, un peu surpris par le sérieux du blond.

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire sincère.

- Tu as raison, admit-t'il, il doit surement s'arranger pour ne pas avoir à changer les langes du petit.

- J'te le confirme !

Ils rirent tous les deux un instant avant que Fye ne se souvienne le pourquoi de la venue du guerrier.

- Aki san, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai apporté moi-même la commande à Kuro chan...J'avais quelque chose à lui dire...

- Ha ! Pas de souci joli cœur ! Bon je m'en vais, si je m'attarde trop il va me courser avec son sabre haha...Heu, si tu manges tous seul ce midi passe me chercher, on mangera ensemble !

Sur ce, il envoya un clin d'oeil à Fye et s'en alla sans demander son reste !

Akitsuna Satô, guerrier émérite au cœur d'or.

Kurogane lui avait présenté au tout début de son arrivé à Nihon, comme un ami fidèle et digne de confiance.

Et c'était vrai, Aki était une personne sur qui l'on pouvait compter, en toute circonstance.

Il était agréable et avait toujours le mot pour rire, au tout début, il formait un tandem d'enfer avec Fye, ils s'amusaient à tourmenter Kuro de toutes les manières possible.

Mais depuis quelques temps, cette bonne humeur s'en était allé...

Et Akitsuna ne comprenait certainement pas pourquoi...

Un pli soucieux barra le front du Célèsien, il s'en voulait...

Il s'en voulait de réagir de cette façon, il se sentait si peu mature parfois...

Il ne pourrait pas empêcher Kurogane de faire sa vie après tout, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Kurogane lui avait fait miroité des choses...Et puis...nan...nan, c'était faux, il n'avait rien fait miroité du tout en réalité.

Fye soupira, consterné pas la tournure que prenait ses pensées.

Il recommença à pilonner la pate et quand elle fut assez consistance, l'a répartie dans des petits bocaux fermés, en terre cuite.

Il en entreposa une demi douzaine, dans un de ses plus beaux tissus et partit rapidement en direction du dojo.

* * *

><p>Akitsuna n'était pas avec Kurogane quand il arriva...<p>

Ce dernier, assis, en plaine séance de méditation ouvrit un œil grenat quand il sentit l'a présence du blond.

Fye s'approcha doucement sous le regard sévère du ninja, un regard franc et tranchant, un de ceux qui vous sonde en un instant, il s'essaya à ses côtés, et lui tendit le paquet qu'il tenait jusqu'à présent contre son cœur.

- Tes pommades, baragouina le blond.

- Tu es calmé ? Claqua le brun.

Fye baissa la tête, il s'en voulait pour sa scène du petit déjeuner...Il avait mal réagit, comme un sale gamin...

- Je suis désolé, Kuro chan, j'ai...Je, ne me sentais pas bien et...

Le ninja récupéra les pommades dans un grognement, il avait compris le message, pas la peine de s'étaler en excuse.

- Je sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, mais...Tu n'es plus comme avant...Je ne te comprend pas...

- …

Puis en quelques secondes, la froideur dans le regard écarlate diminua en intensité, le brun baissa la tête et soupira.

- Fye...Je...Je ne suis pas comme toi...Alors, ne m'en veut pas pour ça...

Ces quelques paroles énigmatiques, Fye les comprenaient parfaitement...Et il savait combien cela coûtait à Kurogane de s'épancher de cette manière...

Le blond se releva, décochant un petit sourire triste...

- Je ne t'en veux pas... je ne t'en voudrais jamais, mais sa tentative de réconfort échoua misérablement quand sa voix se brisa.

Kurogane releva vivement la tête, les yeux du magicien étaient emplis de larmes...Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand le brun lui attrapa la manche du kimono...

Le Célèsien, dos à lui ne se retourna pas pour faire face au ninja assis au sol...

- Fye, je ne veux pas te perdre pour ça...

Puis le silence...Kurogane relâcha sa manche...Et Fye s'en alla...

Le brun n'en pouvait plus, cette situation commençait à lui peser...

En temps normal, il aurait envoyé valdingué le problème, à gros coup d'insulte et de sabre...Mais son problème était bien trop délicat pour pouvoir agir de la sorte...

Son problème était blond...Avait de beaux yeux bleus et était désespérément amoureux de lui...

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back ( 10 mois plus tôt)<strong>

- Vas y doucement baka ! Hurla Kurogane, assit sur le sol du dojo, torse nu, le kimono pendant sur ses hanches par la ceinture.

Fye éclata de rire, les mains pleines de pommade relaxante, il n'avait pas résisté longtemps à l'envie de claquer les épaules du brun en gesticulant comme l'arriéré qu'il aimait bien jouer.

- Kurorin est trop sérieeeeeux !

- Nan, « Kurorin » à très mal aux épaules ! « Kurorin » aimerait beaucoup être massé pauvre blondasse de mage.

- Ca va, ca va Kuropapa, arrête de chouiner, Fye maman va te réconforter, murmura le Célèsien, et malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait voir le visage du ninja, les oreilles rouges vives de celui-ci témoignaient de son inconfort.

Le sourire de Fye s'étira davantage, alors il passa doucement ses mains fines à la base du cou du guerrier, glissant lourdement sur ses trapèzes larges et dur, revint langoureusement, exerçant des points de pression sur la nuque forte, à l'aide de ses pouces.

Il ne s'était pas aperçu de s'être penché autant contre le dos de Kurogane, il n'avait pas non plus remarqué que Kuroagne s'était légère redressé et retourné.

A présent, et malgré leur position peu confortable, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, l'azur contre le grenat, et leur bouches à quelques centimètre l'une de l'autre.

Le souffle court, les deux hommes se rapprochaient doucement mais surement, Fye s'humecta inconsciemment les lèvres et fit lentement courir ses doigts sur le torse fort et musclé.

Le blond ferma lentement les yeux, ses lèvres se rapprochant de leur consoeur qui vinrent à leur rencontre.

Ce fut un simple baiser, et quand le blond chercha à aller plus loin, intensifier ce baiser qui le faisait trembler de tous ces membres, le brun ne réagis pas.

Etonné, Fye ouvrit lentement les yeux, et le regard qui lui fit face lui glaça le sang.

Kurogane le fixait, surpris...et perdu...

Il se leva brusquement et un peu hagard, entrainant Fye dans une chute qui parvint de justesse à limiter les dégats en se rattrapant sur les mains...Kurogane s'en allait, courait presque, hors du dojo...

Mais avant de passer le shoji, il se retourna vers Fye encore sur le sol, et choqué.

Il lança, hésitant et un peu dégouté.

- Je...Je ne suis pas comme toi...

Puis il disparut, dans un claquement de tissu.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

**voilà, le mystère est un peu moins épais ! Bien que l'on ne sache pas grand chose de l'état d'esprit de notre Kurowanko!**

**Je m'excuse d'avance envers les fans de yaoi fluffy, genre que j'adore huhu, mais cette fic ne le sera pas vraiment...**

**J'ai choisit d'attaquer cette fic sous un angle nouveau...Un angle réaliste lol**

**Donc voilà, j'ai pas beaucoup de lectrices et je pense pas m'en faire plus avec cette révélation, mais j'espère quand même que cette fic vous plaira ! =P**

**Tchuss à tous et à toutes !;)**


End file.
